Gingering
by colerfulldarkness666
Summary: read inside just some ginger craving
1. Chapter 1

_**I JUST WANT SOME GINGER!**_

_**LMAO**_

_**Okay so I would like a story about ours (or my) truly favorite male gingers; Wally (oh course), Jason (ABSOLOUTLY(and yes he was/is a ginger as well as a badass)), Roy (mostly red arrow but both can work I guess), and Colin (Damian's friend)!**_

_**I may write one myself later on but till then it would be great for others to get this idea and use it for themselves.**_


	2. Chapter 2

Wally was speeding across the country and around the edge of the city of Gotham. People hardly noticed the red and yellow blur that was usually in Central City. He reached a hill and ran up it quickly and skidded to a halt near the fringe of a small surrounding forest. He was in the higher estates of Gotham that consisted of mansions, well mostly one.

He quickly slipped into the forest, changed into civvies, then slipped back out and jogged up the road some more.

He sighed to himself; _Dick's going to be mad that I'm late again._ It wasn't Wally's fault that Trickster had decided to have some "fun". Before he left. He and Dick were going to catch a movie marathon and pull an all nighter, the usual. Also Roy was supposed to stop by so it would be just like old times. But most likely Dick's brothers would end up crashing with them too and things would end up a real mess.

As Wally turned on the bend on the red he was now running alongside the front of the property. He could see the outline of the massive black gate and something else.

It had grabbed his attention because of the splay of red hair than was just a bit lighter than his own. He slowed and his jade eyes curiously looked at the figure. It was in jeans with small holes and a plaid sweater and but surprisingly new and clean Converse. The boy looked to be ten years old and was inclining his head, look at the mansion. He then went up to the gate and hanged on it looking even closer at Wayne Manor.

"Hey kid!" Wally shouted as he got closer.

The boy jumped nearly a foot in the air and two feet back. His eyes were wide as he saw the approaching figure and he looked down shyly at being caught.

Wally was now closer and slowly walked to him. "You lost or something kid?"

The thin boy looked up with bright hazel eyes. He had a band-aid on his cheek. "Uh, no sir. I'm here to meet my friend!"

Wally blinked but then broke to an easy smile. 'Really so am I!"

"Yeah?" the boy smiled.

'Yup what's your name? I'm Wally."

The boys eyes widened even more in realization and he looked him up and down then smiled sweetly. '_You're_ Wally West?! Wow, cool! I'm Colin. Colin Wilkes!"

Wally was surprised by the boy, Colin's, reaction, as if he had heard of him but Wally smiled, rather pleased. "Yes I _am_ the infamous Wally West! I did not know my reputation spread so far as Gotham."

The boy glanced down again as he kicked a rock softly. "Not so much Wally West really but" he glanced around as if someone were hiding a listening. Then he looked back up to him with Wide eyes. "KF!"

Wally felt himself freeze with surprise as his mind somehow blanked and began running a million miles a second. So he produced a reasonable response. "Wah?!"

"You know!" Colin made a little running motion with his arms. "As in lightning bolt! A fla-"

Wally but a hand up to stop him. 'Yeah _I_ know! Bu-but how do _you_ know? Who are you?! You said you were a friend? Who are you friends with here? Do you kno-" he stopped and simply stared at the kid.

He smiled. "Whoops sorry I guess I didn't fully introduce myself! I'm Colin Wiles but you probly know me as" he leaned and whispered "Abuse."

Wally again gaped at the very thin pale boy. "_You!_ You're Abuse?!"

He nodded though with a shrug. "Yeah, and I know all about the 'Wayne's'" he did little air quotes.

"Wait how?! Who do you know?"

Again he smiled with sparkling eyes. "I'm friends with Damian!"

It took Wally ten whole seconds to overcome his surprise. "WHAT!? The demon child has a _friend_!? And it's you!? Oh, shit!"

Colin nodded eagerly and smiled. "Yeah, he's my best friend."

Wally shook his head. "Dam kid, they must have really screwed you up in the head." He sighed and ran a hand through his wind tossed flame red hair. "Okay then well why are you waiting out here?"

"Usually Damian comes out to meet me. I feel kind of weird just walking in.' he said honestly and shyly.

Wally smiled. "Don't worry kid, they don't mind. Let's go!" He went to the gate and hit the buzzer. "Hey Alfie, mind letting some pals in?!" he yelled into the mic. He swore he could hear the butler sighed but within moments the gates swung open.


End file.
